Regreted (HUNHAN Ver)
by Bae Jihoon
Summary: "Penyesalan memang akan selalu datang terlambat, dan sekarang aku benar-benar membenci pepatah itu.." –Oh Sehun. SEHUN/ LUHAN/ HUNHAN/ Slight KAILU/ YAOI!/ Sad/ DLDR!


'Regreted'

 _Story belong to ©Kim Min Gi (HunHanKai)_

.

.

Xi Luhan as Luhan

Oh Sehun as Sehun

.

Sad, Little Romance

.

YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s)

Don't Like, Don't Read!

No Plagiat!

Author Note : Ini memang FF pertamaku yang aku post di FFN, tapi sebenernya ini bukan FF pertamaku yang kubuat. Sengaja karena aku pengen tau respon kalian melalui FF-ku yang Oneshoot. Jadi karena aku masih proses belajar, please, review ya. Aku pengen tau seberapa kemampuan menulisku.

.

.

HUNHAN STORY

.

Summary : **_"Penyesalan memang akan selalu datang terlambat, dan sekarang aku benar-benar membenci pepatah itu.."_** **–Oh Sehun–**

 ** _-Happy Reading-_**

OSH Coorporation

Disebuah ruangan berukuran yang tak terlalu luas namun mewah, terdapat seorang pria yang sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi kebesarannya dengan tangan lincahnya yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya mengetikan beribu-ribu kata di laptop miliknya.

Sesekali ia meregangkan kedua tangan yang terasa lelah karena sudah terhitung hampir sehari ia tak beranjak dari tempat itu, bahkan jam makan siangnya pun ia lewatkan hanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanya. Tangan kanannya ia bawa pada leher jenjangnya guna melonggarkan dasi berwarna hitam itu.

 ** _'_** ** _Tokk...tokk...tokk...'_**

Suara ketukan berbunyi dari arah pintu. Ia menggeram kesal karena fokusnya seketika buyar dibuatnya. Sepasang mata tajamnya menatap ke arah pintu bercat coklat muda itu dengan beberapa umpatan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Semua orang tau, pria bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu sangat tidak suka diganggu disaat ia sedang sibuk seperti ini. Sekalipun itu orang tuanya atau sahabatnya sendiri, ia tak segan-segan mengusirnya jika benar-benar mengusiknya.

"Haishh.. siapa lagi? Apa ia tak tau aku sedang sibuk." Gerutunya sambil mengacak rambutnya. Bahkan penampilannya sekarang pun 180º berbeda dari penampilannya saat memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"MASUK!" teriaknya akhirnya. Selang kemudian seorang wanita berkemeja putih, blazzer hitam dan rok selutut berwarna senada masuk dan berjalan hingga berdiri di depan meja kerja Sehun, lalu ia membungkuk hormat. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatapnya datar.

"Ada apa Sekretaris Shin? Kau tau, aku sedang sibuk hari ini. Tak bisa'kah kau menundanya hingga aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku?" kesal Sehun terhadap sekretarisnya yang saat ini sedang menunduk takut. _Hey,_ siapa yang berani mengganggu seorang Oh Sehun jika tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaanya.

" _Jeoseonghamnida_ , _Sajangnim_. Tapi ada seorang pria yang ingin bertemu dengan anda. Saya sudah mengatakan padanya jika anda sedang sibuk. Tapi pria itu memaksa dan beralasan jika ia tak punya banyak waktu." Jelas Sekretaris Shin.

"Haishh, siapa dia? Apa dia lebih sibuk dariku hingga tak bisa menunggu saat aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." Gerutu Sehun. Wanita itu masih setia menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan atasannya yang seakan-akan membunuhnya.

" _Geurae_ , persilahkan dia masuk." Lanjutnya, membuat Sekretaris-nya bingung melihat sikap atasannya yang berubah dalam sekejap. Sekretarisnya hanya mengangguk gugup dan berjalan keluar ruangan yang sebelumnya membungkuk sopan kepada Sehun.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu kembali terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria berwajah manis dengan balutan sweater berwarna marun dan celana selutut berwarna gelap. Tak lupa _beanie_ hitam yang terpasang pada surai berwarna coklat-madu miliknya, menambah kesan manis pada tubuhnya yang mungil. Pria itu berjalan dan berhenti tepat dimana Sekretaris Shin tadi berdiri.

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu, Tuan Oh-Se-Hun." Ucap pria itu, dengan sedikit menekan pada nama Sehun. Sehun yang sejak tadi kembali berkutat pada laptopnya, lalu mendongak menatap pemilik suara yang sudah cukup lama ia tak mendengar suara lembut itu. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan senang masuk ke dalam hatinya.

"Lu.. Luhan?" panggil Sehun memastikan. Pria yang Sehun panggil Luhan itu pun tersenyum lembut. Membuat Sehun berpikir bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi untuknya.

"Ya.. ini aku. Ternyata kau tak melupakanku setelah 5 tahun kita tak bertemu." Jawab Luhan, masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu, kau 'kan.."

"Heyy... kau tak mempersilahkanku duduk?" potong Luhan, membuat Sehun sedikit salah tingkah. Kemudian ia berdiri dan membimbing Luhan untuk mengikutinya ke sofa diruangannya.

"Maaf, silahkan duduk. Kau mau minum? Aku bisa meminta Sekretarisku untuk membuatkanmu minum."

"Tak perlu repot-repot, dan terima kasih atas tawarannya." Tolak Luhan halus setelah ia sudah mendudukan tubuhnya di hadapan Sehun.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, Luhan? Bahkan setelah 5 tahun lamanya kita berpisah?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau tak ingin menanyakan keadaan mantan kekasihmu ini, Sehun- _ah_? Oh, aku tau, kau mungkin terlau sibuk hanya untuk menanyakan hal seperti ini, 'bukan? Kau tak berubah Oh Sehun."

Seketika Sehun terdiam. Luhan benar. Sehun tak akan berbasa-basi saat ia benar-benar sibuk. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaan pun jarang ia lakukan. Bagi Sehun, melihat keadaannya dalam keadaan baik itu berarti ia baik-baik saja. Itulah yang membuat Luhan kesal terhadap sikap Sehun yang satu ini. Dan sikap itu juga yang membuat hubungan mereka yang sudah akan memasuki tahun keempat kandas begitu saja.

"Ya, kau bisa menyimpulkanku seperti itu." Luhan mengangguk, sebenarnya ia sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban yang ia dapat barusan. Tapi kemudian ia tutupi dengan menatap manik mata Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Jika dilihat dengan jelas, manik mata pria bermarga Oh itu terpancar sebuah kerinduan, namun tertutupi oleh rasa menyesalnya.

"Kau.. kau sudah menikah?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Aku? Menikah? Yang benar saja. Hanya untuk melirik pria pun tak pernah apalagi menikah. Kau tau? Kau-lah pria terakhir yang mengisi hatiku, Lu." Jelas Sehun sedikit melemah. Jujur saja, ia masih memiliki perasaan lebih pada pria mungil bermanik rusa itu. Ia berharap, ia bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Luhan. Dan itu juga alasan mengapa diusianyan yang beberapa tahun lagi memasuki kepala tiga ia tak menuruti permintaan Orang tuanya untuk menikah karena ia masih mengharapkan pria dihadapannya ini.

"Pasti karena kau terlalu sibuk, 'bukan?"

"Tidak juga. Dan bagaimana denganmu? Kau.. sudah menikah?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"Aku? Aku juga belum." Seketika Sehun merasa lega atas jawaban Luhan. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat mendengarnya.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Luhan terlihat ragu mengatakannya. Ia memilih menundukkan kepalanya, menghindar dari tatapan Sehun yang sejak tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip, seakan ia takut pria mungil itu pergi darinya.

"Tapi aku sudah bertunangan. Dan minggu depan kami akan menikah." Ucap Luhan akhirnya. Mata rusanya sedikit berbinar mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan melepas status lajangnya. Berbeda dengan Luhan, kini Sehun membeku. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Luhan. Itu tandanya, ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati pria manis ini, lagi.

"Siapa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Siapa pria yang akan menikahimu?"

"Ah, dia memang tak terkenal sepertimu dan juga tak sekaya dirimu. Dia adalah seorang manager di sebuah restoran yang ia dirikan oleh hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri dari nol. Kau masih ingat teman kita semasa kuliah, Kim Jongin. Dia-lah tunanganku, sekaligus calon suamiku." Jelas Luhan. Kim Jongin? Teman satu kuliahnya sekaligus menjadi rivalnya. Ia tau sejak pertama masuk Universitas pria bermarga Kim itu sudah mengincar hati Luhan, yang saat itu masih menjadi kekasihnya. Bahkan Sehun masih ingat saat dulu ia meremehkan Jongin karena gagal mendapatkan Luhan. Dulu ia selalu mengatakan bahwa Luhan akan selamanya bersamanya. Namun sekarang, ia bahkan merasa malu sebelum bertatap langsung dengan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau mau dengannya? Kau tau'kan dia.." Sehun menghentikan ucapannya karena ia tak ingin mengucapkannya di depan Luhan.

" _Wae_? Dia memang tak sekaya dirimu. Dan setidaknya Jongin tak membuatku lelah karena terlalu merindukannya, dia akan menyempatkan bertanya keadaanku walaupun hanya melalui pesan singkat." Seketika Sehun bungkam. Ia tau, ucapan Luhan itu menyinggung dirinya di masa lalu.

Dulu, sewaktu mereka masih kuliah, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang serasi. Banyak yang menatap iri, betapa sempurnanya pasangan kekasih tersebut. Namun sejak Sehun masuk ke perusahaan milik ayahnya, Luhan merasa Sehun mulai mengabaikan dirinya. Sehun terlalu sibuk hanya untuk menanyakan kabar Luhan. Dan tak jarang Sehun membentaknya saat ia datang ke kantor Sehun. Dan itu juga yang membuat Luhan lelah dan memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sehun.

" _Mianhae_.." ucap Sehun lirih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Untuk apa? Itu sudah berlalu. Lagi pula aku sudah melupakan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Jadi jangan merasa bersalah." Hati Sehun mencelos, apakah ia terlalu jahat hingga membuat Luhan tak ingin mengingat kembali kenangan bersama dirinya?

"Maka dari itu aku kemari, aku ingin memberikan undangan pernikahanku padamu." Lanjut Luhan sambil memberikan sebuah undangan pernikahan berwarna merah maroon dengan corak berwarna emas yang masih terbungkus rapi kepada Sehun. Sehun terdiam dan menatap datar undangan tersebut.

 _'_ _Kim Jong In & Xi Lu Han'_

Setelah mereka lama terdiam akhirnya Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan tersenyum dengan tatapan mengarah ke Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak rela.

"Sepertinya aku terlau lama disini. Aku takut mengganggumu. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang." Ucap Luhan mulai membalikan badannya. Tapi sebelum ia melangkah, lengan kanannya terlebih dahulu ditarik oleh Sehun yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Lu, sebelum kau pergi, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu? Tapi jika kau tak keberatan" tanya Sehun lirih.

"Sesuatu? Apa?"

"Bo..bolehkah aku.. memelukmu? Untuk terakhir kalinya." Pinta Sehun sedikit gugup. Luhan yang mendengarnya pun mengerutkan dahinya, setelah itu ia tersenyum lembut.

"Kau boleh memintaku memelukmu selama aku belum resmi menjadi istri Jongin, Hun. Bagaimanapun juga, kau termasuk dalam kenangan di dalam hatiku." Jawab Luhan. Mendapat ijin, Sehun pun menarik Luhan kedekapannya. Masih terasa hangat seperti dulu. Dengan aroma tubuh Luhan yang masih ia hafal, membuat ia teringat saat dimana ia masih menjadi kekasih pria cantik di depannya ini.

"Terima kasih, Lu. Kau memang pria berhati malaikat. Maafkan aku dulu membuatmu selalu sedih karena sikapku. Maka dari itu aku tak pantas bersanding denganmu. Kau telalu sempurna. Dan Jongin-lah pria tepat yang mungkin bisa membahagiakanmu melebihiku. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya pria yang menyia-nyiakan pria baik dan cantik sepertimu. Aku pria brengsek 'bukan?" ucap Sehun -bergetar- sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Menyembunyikan fakta bahwa mata tajamnya sedang berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak, Sehun. Kau bukan pria brengsek. Kau adalah seorang pria yang membutuhkan pengertian dan perhatian seorang pendamping hidup. Dan aku sama sekali tidak pantas sebagai seseorang itu karena aku hanyalah pria manja yang juga membutuhkan perhatian. Maafkan aku, dulu aku tak memberi pengertian padamu. Seharusnya aku tau, pria pekerja keras sepertimu itu membutuhkan pengertianku. Tapi karena aku terlalu egois dan memilih untuk meninggalkanmu disaat kau benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang yang memperhatikanmu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Kau pantas mendapatkan pria atau wanita yang lebih baik dan cantik dari pada aku. Aku yakin kau bisa, Hun." Ucap Luhan. Beberapa saat kemudian tautan mereka terlepas dan tatapan mereka bertemu, yang sebelumnya Sehun telah mengusap kedua matanya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Hun. Carilah pria atau wanita yang menurutmu mampu membuat jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat dari pada saat kau bersamaku. Dan saat waktu itu tiba, datang dan kenalkanlah padaku siapa 'orang' beruntung itu." Ucap Luhan sambil memegang kedua bahu Sehun dan tersenyum lembut.

"Pasti, dan saat itu tiba akan aku pastikan 'seseorang' yang berani menggantikan posisimu dihatiku akan menjadi milikku." Jawab Sehun sambil membalas senyuman Luhan, walau terlihat seperti senyuman paksaan.

"Aku pegang janjimu. Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang, Sehun. Takutnya Jongin khawatir padaku karena aku belum sempat meminta ijin padanya."

"Ya, tolong sampaikan salamku padanya. Berhati-hatilah dijalan, maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu karena setelah ini aku ada _meeting_ dengan klient."

"Tak apa, Tuan sibuk. Aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa minggu depan, aku pastikan kau datang, okay?" Balas Luhan lalu melangkah menuju pintu. Mendengarnya pun Sehun terkekeh.

"Baiklah Nona cerewet, akan aku pastikan aku adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat padamu sebelum kau di altar nanti." Balas Sehun saat mereka sudah didepan ruang kerjanya.

"Aku pria, Sehun." Desis Luhan, kesal. Membuat Sehun mau tidak mau tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu aku pulang. _Annyeong_." Pamit Luhan lalu mulai melangkah menjauhi Sehun yang sedang menatap punggung Luhan yang mulai menjauh. Sehun tersenyum samar, mungkin terlihat tersenyum kecut. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak.

 _'_ _Ternyata kau sudah banyak berubah, Lu. Kau lebih dewasa dan bijaksana. Sungguh, aku benar-benar menyesal mengacuhkanmu dulu. Dan sekarang aku harus benar-benar kehilanganmu. Maafkan aku, Luhan-_ ah _.."_ batin Sehun, lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian sebulir liquid bening sukses jatuh di pipi pucatnya.

"Sebagai ucapan maafku, aku akan menuruti keinginanmu untuk mencari penggantimu, meskipun itu terlalu sulit bagiku." Lirihnya sambil menghapus jejak air matanya, lalu ia melangkah masuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

Eaakkkk... FF ini sebenernya udah lama aku buat, dan awalnya ini bukan Hunhan, apa lagi YAOI, big NO! Tapi akhirnya, setelah aku edit berulang-ulang, akhirnya jadi deh FF nista ini, dengan main cast-nya kapel favoritku. Maaf yak, kalo masih nemuin kata-kata yg nggak masuk akal, atau typo masih bertebaran dimana-mana. Sekali lagi, aku masih amatiran, okay? Masih butuh bimbingan dari kalian, para reader..

So, Mind to Review?

p.s : buat para Sider, dimohon review, okey?


End file.
